Pele Charlote
'}} Pele Charlote is a member of the Pillars of Ballance. She is very offensive and fast, and can use a lot of short-long range blows. Personality However, she is also one of the most optimistic and cheerful of the Pillars and tries to enjoy life as much as she possibly can, which explains her unusually large appetite. She makes many attempts to lighten up the "doom and gloom" attitude of her partners. Pele shows much more raw emotion than the typical dark mage, who are normally very cold and serious. Despite her tendency to pick on weak people, she is capable of showing great loyalty to her friends as well as those who have earned her respect and will defend them faithfully. Though she is headstrong and often acts before she thinks, she is also able to give good advice when she told Heleen that Mages were "only human". Synopsis Weapon Zhuque: Her weapon is named as the Chinese Vermillion Bird, that represent the Fire Element. Zhuque is a hidden Iaito concealed in the handle of an magical oil paper parasol, that can be set on fire, most powerful then the sun. Heleen uses a style of Japanese swordsman ship known as Iaijutsu, which is centered around the drawing, slashing, cleaning, and re-sheathing of the blade in as few motions as possible. Magic and Abilities Temperature Magic: The magic to manipulate the temperature. This ability allows Pele to influence the kinetic energy of the individual molecules in matter, effectively raising or lowering the heat in an object. She can do heat beams if the temperature of giant stars or to make the room freeze at the Absolute Zero. The limits are unknown, but a legend said that Pele can freeze the sun and toast the moon. Ignis Fatuus: She can create green flames that don't have temperature feature, but still burn, and is more powerful than the normal fire, 'cause it won't stop until the oponent die. Pele can generate an enormous quantity of fire, like meteors. Elastic Body: This magic allows Pele to stretch, deform, expand or contract her own body into any form they can imagine and it has no phisical limits. One with this ability can also absorb blows as if he were made from rubber. Iaijutsu Master: Pele is masterful in swordsmanship, and she always cut so perfectly that's able to slice a strand of hair in high speed. Her style is a fast Iaijutsu, which consists in a combative sword-drawing art. Speed of the Fake Fire: Pele can run so fast that she generates after images. She hits the sound speed with no efforts. Pillar Deity: Like the others members, Pele possesses a Deity. It's activeted when she is near to die, or in extreme danger. When evoked, he emerges from the earth, point the axe to the space and a enormous and massive fire ball similar to the sun is created. The Deity use this sun to shot several beams of dangerous fire, more powerful than the normal fire. Then the giant ball explode into a huge light and disappear, making all the area hottier. Category:Jesller Category:Pillars of Balance Category:Assasin Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Weapon user Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage